1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes or devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, high brightness, low driving voltage, and quick response characteristics, and may provide multicolored images. Due to these characteristics OLEDs have been receiving growing attention for use in displays or lighting equipment.